The Temple of the God of the Vultures
The Temple of the God of the Vultures is a temple that appears in the episode The Hounds of Marduk. It serves as a hideout for The Rebellion against the regime of Marduk. Hideout After the abduction of Ember and the subsequent surrender of Storm and Nomad, the three are taken to the hideout of the Rebellion. Here, the Comrade-leader interrogates Storm about why Marduk wants to capture him at all costs. Storm shows him his powers and tells that because he has travelled through time, he has a strange power over space and time. Marduk wants to use this power to rule over the Multiverse. The Comrade-leader reacts very enthusiastically, but Storm points out he doesn't care about politics and he highly doubts that the Rebellion is any better than Marduk. At that moment, the interrogation is interrupted by a rebel warning his leader about approaching troops. Attack Marduk's guards, led by the Hound of Marduk, had found out through a portable Anomaly-detector that the Anomaly was inside the Temple. However, the priests of the God of Vultures were so impopular that they had built many traps around and inside the Temple. Sensing danger, the Hound orders the guards to run to the temple. Most of the guards escape the first trap and entered the Temple. Inside the temple they find two statues who emitted deadly rays whenever anyone tried to cross. This trap is however easily dodged by simply ducking below the rays. The Hound destroys the gate with his equipment (and sacrificing one of the robotic guards) and a fight starts between Marduk's guards and the Rebellion. The Hound finds a Tear of Pandarve inside the Anomaly-detector and uses this multiprism to send the deathrays to the Rebels. They flee in a panic, and the guards chase after them. But then yet another trap opens in front of them, preventing them to continue the chase. The chaotic sounds can also be heard in the dungeon where Storm, Ember and Nomad are held at the moment, and their guards are distracted. The three use this moment to attack the guards and escape from the dungeon. Destruction of the Temple Meanwhile, the Comrade-leader tells his comrades that they can't hold Marduk's guards back for too long and they will have to flee. But it's too late, as the Hound and the guards are already standing before them. To the shock of his comrades, their leader turns out to be a coward who begs for his life in exchange for the Anomaly. But arriving at the dungeon, they see that Storm and his friends have already escaped. At this moment they are fleeing over the roof of the Temple. One of the comrades is so furious because of the betrayal of the Comrade-leader that he activates all traps simultaneously. Rebels are crushed when the walls close in on them, or are choked when rooms are filled with sand. Other rooms are filled with water, fire, spears or any other kind of trap. And when the water reservoirs burst and the water runs into the volcanic tunnels, the Temple explodes. Storm, Ember and Nomad (and, as it turns out later, the Hound as well) had only narrowly escaped. Knowing they're not very popular in this place, they go searching for some way to get out of the region.